herofandomcom-20200223-history
Luo Tianyi
Luo Tianyi (洛 天依) is a Chinese VOCALOID released in July 2012 for the VOCALOID3 engine. In collaboration with Shanghai He Nian, she was developed and is distributed by Bplats, Inc., under the YAMAHA Corporation. Luo is the grand winning entry of the "VOCALOID™ CHINA" contest, held for choosing the design of the first Chinese VOCALOID. Her voice is provided by a Chinese female voice actress, Shan Xin (山新 / 王 宥霁; Wáng Yòu Jì). Concept According to her anime series Luo Tianyi is an angel who came to earth with a mission to spread music to the world. Tianyi can detect "the song of your heart"(心中的歌声) of a person. The "Song" can be interpreted as the strongest emotion a person has at the moment, or a melody that represents a person. Even if the person can not express the melody his/herself, Tianyi can still hear it and sing it. Her personality is a little bit introvert, but she is still the type of girl who has a lot of empathy and does not give up easily. She admires the VOCALOIDs from the past, and is dreaming that day she can do just the same as them – use songs to bring happiness to the world. While she cannot communicate with humans due to the language barrier between humans and VOCALOIDs, she is very sensitive to others' emotions and can use songs to express her own emotions and thoughts. Her special skill is Resonate(共鸣). Etymology Her original name was Yayin Gongyu (雅音宫羽), however, this was dropped because it was written in a Japanese naming style instead of a Chinese one. The name (pinyin: Luò Tiān-Yī) Luo may come from the last name of a goddess (Luoshen, 洛神) that appeared in ancient Chinese legends. The goddess plays instruments and is considered to be one of the goddesses of music in China. Tian (天) may come from Tianlai (天籁), which means sounds from nature, used in China to describe the most beautiful voices. Yi(依) is short for Yiren (伊人), which means fair lady in ancient Chinese. Appearance The design was originally drawn by MOTH, but was refined and redrawn by illustrator Ideolo. Her voice provider is said to be a young female known as Shan Xin, who is able to speak both Chinese and Japanese. Relations *Mo Qingxian; Companion *Zhiyu Moke; Companion *Yuezheng Ling; Companion *Yuezheng Longya; Companion Marketing As with Ring Suzune and Lui Hibiki she is a fan-designed Vocaloid made with Vocaloid fans in mind. VOCALOID CHINA PROJECT released a fully animated 30 second preview of the first PV featuring Luo Tianyi. Production was handled by Severn Stone studio. Figurines A figurine of her appeared in the YAMAHA VOCALOID shop as part of her promotion, it is issued with the Deluxe version of her software. A second figurine has also appeared since. Anime Tianyi will become the first VOCALOID to be featured in her own animation series. The series will be released as a PV set. On May 15 at CFO3, the full first PV was made available. Clothing Luo Tianyi T-shirts were produced after her release. Game Luo Tianyi has her own game known as VOCANOVA which is available as an app for the iPad. There is currently a lite version of the game in the iTunes App store VOCANOVA is only available to the China iTunes App Store currently. Trivia *Hidekaz Himaruya, the author of Hetalia Axis Powers, made a blog entry with fanart of the Yayin Gongyu design. *The name of the creature next to Luo Tianyi is Tian Dian (天钿) and is described as a fairy of music. She is 10 years old and 30 cm tall. Notable for... *First Chinese capable VOCALOID *First female Chinese VOCALOID *First VOCALOID by Shangai He Nian *First female VOCALOID by Shangai He Nian *First Chinese/Japanese (announced to be developed) bilingual VOCALOID *First VOCALOID to have an OVA series *First Chinese VOCALOID to be on stage Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Vocaloid Heroes